Conventional gas compressors have valves incorporated into one end of a compression cylinder. The mass of the valve block impedes transfer of heat generated by the compressor, and rubber seals between the valve block and the cylinder further prevent heat dissipation in the compressor. Unless sufficiently dissipated, the heat generated by the compressor will reduce the life of the seals used to create a seal between the piston head and the cylinder. Conventionally, heat dissipation is achieved by increasing the size of the piston head. However, because larger piston heads tend to create excessive vibration and noise, a compact compressor having increased heat dissipation is desired in the art.